The Phantom of the Hetalia Opera
by KawaiiPockyEater
Summary: When the star of the show storms off in a diva temper tantrum, Kiki fills in for her, but when her angel-like voice stirs up trouble with a demon of a 'opera ghost', can she handle it? Fem!JapanxAmerica, Fem!JapanxRussia.
1. Prologue  1919

_Paris, France:1919_

An elderly man stepped out of his motorcar and was seated in a wheelchair. The man was then wheeled into the rundown Opera house Populaire; where an auction was taking place.

As he was being taken inside by his nurse, the auctioneers' voice could be heard.

"Sold, Mademoiselle, Thank you. Lot Six-Six-Three, there Ladies and Gentlemen, a post-house production poster of 'Hannibal'".

The opera house was, dusty, filthy and in severe disrepair. There was a sheet covering a large item in the middle of the room. The seats were torn and stained, the curtains adorning the stage were moth-eaten, and faded. There were birds flying about, stirring the dust in the air while they flew about.

"Perhaps ten francs, five francs, six, seven, eight, eight once, selling twice, sold, to Monsieur De Freyar." A man said thanks for his newly purchased item. "Now, Lot Six-Six-Four, a wooden pistol and three human skulls, used in the 1831 production of…"

A woman there, her silver hair piled high on her head except for a stray curl to the left side, wearing a fur hat, and a grand looking dress noticed the man being wheeled in. She recognized him at once by his deep blue eyes, cowlick and rectangle glasses as he did her curl, but they did not say a thing.

"Lot Six-Six-Five, Ladies and Gentlemen, a musical box in the shape of a barrel, attached, a figure of a monkey in Persian robes, playing the cymbals." Another man held up the item for the crowd in the room to see. "This item was discovered in the vaults of the theatre; still in working order Ladies and Gentleman." The man displaying the monkey turned it on and a faint melodically twinkling could be heard, the monkey smiling and playing his cymbals.

The elderly man gazed upon the monkey in recognition, and the older woman closed her warm brown eyes as she listened to the tune.

"May I commence at fifteen francs?" The auctioneer asked.

The elderly man bid twenty.

The older woman bid twenty-five.

The elderly man again with thirty.

"Anyone for thirty-five?" The auctioneer asked.

The older woman shook her head.

"Thirty once, twice, sold, Thank you Sir." The elderly man sighed in relief. The monkey was handed to him and he held it gingerly.

"Lot Six-Six-Six then, the chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall, the strange affair with 'The Phantom of the Opera', a mystery, never fully explained. We were told that this is the very chandelier involved in that famous disaster." A man got on a ladder to take off the sheet covering the large item. The older woman looked at it with a faint look of worry. "Our workshops have repaired it, and parts of it are lighted with the electric light. Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago; with a little illumination." The auction gestured for the sheet to be removed. "Gentlemen…"

The sheet was removed and the chandelier sparked to life; a faint organ playing 'The Phantom of the Opera' was heard as the chandelier was raised off the ground to its place on the ceiling. The older man and woman looked on as it was being raised.

_The dust was flying away, and everything was being restored, the guilding shining gold once again, curtains and seat coverings their original red sheen. The spider webs were disappearing off of the statues, the chandelier was whole, crystals sparkling where they were once missing. The paint no longer chipping, in their full color and texture._

**_Yay! First fanfic! I love Hetalia, and The Phantom of the Opera... so I /HAD/ to make a crossover! PM me for any question comments!_**


	2. Chapter 1 The Opera Populaire

_Paris, France: 1870_

_Out on the streets in front of the Opera house Populaire, there were people bustling about busily with their errands and socializing, horse drawn carriages being driven by coach drivers, in their crisp and clean uniforms. One carriage in particular pulled out in front of said Opera house Populaire, and out stepped two gentlemen, both wearing fine clothing, and being greeted as they stepped out. The first one was tall, muscular and blonde, with his hair slicked back, and stern blue eyes; and the other was a slightly shorter albino man, with silver hair and vivid crimson eyes, with a small baby chick sitting atop his hat._

_Inside the opera house as the two gentlemen were led their way to the stage by the manager, people were running about, preparing for that nights show. The dancers were putting on their make up and stretching, the tailors were franticly making last minute alterations to the costumes and stage hands not-so-secretly taking swigs of alcohol to calm their nerves. And out on the stage, the conductor was handing out the sheet music to the musicians setting up their instruments and the stage was being prepped and scenery was being put into place._

_Outside, a man in an elegant horse drawn cart made his way to the theatre. His blonde-brown hair flying and his sapphire blue eyes behind his rectangle glasses were sparkling in a unique mixture of excitement and adrenaline._

On the stage in her rust and gold dress, the star of the show, Alice Kirkland was singing one of her songs needed for her performance. The people about were putting on earplugs and rolling their eyes, not wanting to listen to the strong soprano's strong and harsh voice. She tossed aside her stage prop, a head with false blood to the side, and more singers in costume marched out in unison, singing their own lines.

The man in the elegant horse drawn cart pulled into the back of the theatre and while some one came to tend the horses, the man was greeted by the blonde and albino men. As they walked inside he straitened out his glasses.

Inside, a woman with her dark brown hair tied back in a braid with a few curls sticking out and light brown eyes made her way to the stage where the rehearsal was still taking place. The leading male, with curly blonde hair and a few hairs on his chin with blue eyes took his place and sang his part elegantly, occasionally shooting flirty looks at a few females passing my.

The conductor halted the rehearsal as the manager, blonde, albino and blonde-brown haired men came onto stage. The manager, Roderich Edelstein, got the attention of everyone and proceeded to introduce the men he brought with him. "Everyone, if I may gather your attention please; Miss Vargas." The woman with the braid stopped stretching. "As you all have heard, there have been a few rumors about my retirement, I am sorry to say they are all true." Everyone tried to hide their looks of joy while Alice Kirkland shot an I-told-you-so look to her leading partner Francis Bonnefoy . Roderich frowned in annoyance and proceeded with his announcement. "I would like to introduce the new owners of the Opera house Populaire, a Mr. Ludwig Beilschmidt, and a Mr. Gilbert Beilschmidt" Everyone gave them a quick round of applause while the two nodded and smiled their hellos. "And we are proud to present our new patron, a Mr. Alfred Jones." Said Ludwig, introducing the last man, his blue eyes sparkled as he made his way to the others.

Off to the side of the stage stood two girls wearing their dancing costumes, one with deep brown eyes and raven black hair down her back, and the other with shorter auburn hair and a curl to the left side of her head. They were looking onto the stage as Alfred made his way to the managers. "It's Alfred-kun…" She shorter, raven haired girl blushed whispering to her taller friend. "Before my Otōsan died, when we lived by the sea., I assume you could call us childhood sweethearts." Her friend looked at him also. "He used to call me 'Keeks'." "Vee~ Kiki, he's very handsome." Her friend said.

"I'm proud to support all the arts, especially the world renowned Opera Populair" he said. Alice made her way to Alfred proudly and curtsied with a slightly flirty look. The managers introduced her and her leading partner Francis. "An honor, I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal, I'll be back later tonight to watch your performance." And with that he left and everyone got back to business, Alice assuring her maids that he loved her while fixing her makeup. Alfred passed the two girls and the dark haired girl smiled sadly. "I didn't think he'd recognize me." "He didn't see you." Her friend reassured her. And with that they rehearsed their dancing numbers as Miss Vargas led the new managers to the side so they could safely watch the dancers perform.

"We take pride in our ballet Sirs." She said. "I can see why!" Gilbert said admiring a few dancers. "Especially the little auburn angel there." He pointed her out. "My granddaughter, Feliciana Vargas." "And that exceptional beauty? No relation I trust?" Asked Ludwig, pointing out a dancing Kiki. "Kiki Honda, Mr. Ludwig, very promising,." "Honda you say? No relation to the famous Chinese musician?" Asked an astounded Gilbert. "His only child, orphaned when she came to train in the ballet dorm." She said sadly. "An orphan you say…" mused Ludwig. "I think of her as a granddaughter also." She led them to the side and the rehearsal continued.

Francis accidentally stepped in Alice's dress train and she cursed him out, calling him a "Bloody Frog". She quickly regained her composure and continued singing. A grand prop elephant "marched" its way on stage and Francis tried to climb on top, but couldn't and as a result his hat fell off. As the rehearsal trickled to a stop, Alice started yelling at the fellow performers and stage hands for everything that went wrong and continued ranting to Roderich, Gilbert and Ludwig about not being able to sing more. And promptly started to storm offstage, a few cast members rolling their eyes.

"What do we do?" Gilbert begged Roderich. "Grovel." He answered, which the two proceeded to to. Gilbert then asked "Is there a space in act three for Miss Alice to sing?" The conductor tried signaling that that was a bad idea, but Gilbert didn't see. "Yes, yes, yes, but no, because I don't have my bloody costume for act three because SOMEBODY DID NOT FINISH IT! And, I HATE MY HAT!" she screamed and started to cry the only way a diva could. "Maybe you could grace us with a private performance?" Ludwig tried. Alice then calmed down and smiled. "If my managers command. Mr. Rayer?" "If my diva commands" the conductor said sarcastically. "Yes, I do." She deadpanned and demanded everyone to be quiet.

"Mr. Edelstein, why are you leaving?" Ludwig asked. "My health." He replied. At front and center, Alice sprayed her special throat spray. "Miss." "Miestro." And she started singing "Think of Me."

"_Think of me; think of me fondly _

_When we've said good bye _

_Remember me once in a while"_

Everyone there winced and plugged in their earplugs due to her overly strong voice.

"_Please promise me you'll try _

_When you find that once again you long _

_To take you're heart back and be"_

Meanwhile above everyone, a gloved hand sliced a rope that was keeping a backdrop up. The back drop fall and someone screamed just a split second before it fell on top of Alice, knocking her to the ground as everyone screamed in response.


	3. Chapter 2 A Star Is Born

Chaos erupted from all over the stage area. Everyone rushed forward to help Alice up, who was screaming for someone to help her. A stage hand with rectangle glasses and a curl holding a small polar bear looked up and saw the mysterious figure glide away out of sight While Feliciana whispered to Kiki, "He's here… the Phantom of the Opera…". Ludwig and Gilbert rushed to Alice and asked the crying woman if she was alright, while the conductor, Mr. Rayar screamed to the boy with the polar bear what happened. He replied "I don't know sir, I wasn't at my post!" Mrs. Vargas silently went to another part of the backstage area as a small, white envelope came fluttering down to her from up above. She picked it up, noticing the skull made from sealing wax on the envelope flap. "There was no one there." The boy said. "And if there was… it must have been a ghost!" He said sneakily. Shocked whispers erupted from the singers, dancers and stage hands.

"Miss… these things… do happen." Said Gilbert, trying to calm the starlet, who promptly erupted in a fit of anger. "For the past three years, these things do happen!" She glared at Mr. Edelstein. "And did you stop them from happening? NO!" She turned on Ludwig and Gilbert. "And you two are as bad as him! 'These things do happen?' "She mocked. "And until these things stop happening, THIS does not happen!" She pointed to herself before storming away screaming at her maids to bring her pet dog. Francis smirked at the two bewildered managers. "Amateurs." He said before leaving to follow Alice.

"Gentlemen… Good Luck…if you need me, I'll be in Austria." Said Mr. Edelstein before leaving, rubbing his temples. Gilbert looked around frantically for Mr. Rayar. "Miss Alice… she WILL be coming back… won't she?" Mr. Rayar shrugged before taking a swig of alcohol to calm his stress. Mrs. Vargas returned with the small envelope. "You think so Sirs? I have a message, from the opera ghost." Ludwig looked up in disbelief. "Oh god, not this nonsense again, you're all obsessed!" "He welcomes you to his opera house-" Gilbert interrupted. "HIS opera house?" Mrs. Vargas continued reading the message. "And commands that you continue to leave Box Five empty for his use." She gestures to said box. "And reminds you that his salary is due." "His salary?" Cried Ludwig as Gilbert read over the note. Mrs. Vargas replied, "Mr. Edelstein used to give him twenty-thousand francs a month." Ludwig took the note from his brother and read it in disbelief. "Twenty-THOUSAND francs?" "Perhaps you can afford more, with Mr. Jones as your patron?" She said. "Mrs. Vargas, I was hoping to make that announcement public tonight when Mr. Jones was to join us for the Gala. But obviously, we shall have to cancel, as is appears we have lost our star!" He ripped up the note in anger. "There has to be an understudy!" Gilbert asked Mr. Frayar. "Understudy? There is no understudy for Miss Alice!" Mr. Freyar yelled back. Ludwig started yelling that they would have to refund a full house when Mrs. Vargas spoke up. "Kiki Honda could sing it Sir." Kiki looked up shocked, and blushed slightly in surprise. "What, a chorus girl? Don't be silly." Gilbert retorted, rolling his eyes. "She has been taking lessons from a great teacher." Mrs. Vargas said. "Who?" He asked her. "I-I don't know his name Sir…" She said quietly. Mrs. Vargas pulled her forward. "Let her sing for you." She asked. "She has been well taught." Ludwig and Gilbert looked at each other warily and beckoned her forward. Kiki walked to the front of the stage nervously, biting her lip. Mr. Freyar took his place in the conductors stand and asked her to start from the beginning. Ludwig said to his brother quietly, "Gil, this is NOTHING to calm my nerves…" Kiki took a deep breath and started singing.

"Think of me; think of me fondly

When we've said good bye

Everyone looked at her in amazement, astounded by her soft and gentle voice; even Ludwig and Gilbert stared at her as she sang.

Remember me once in a while

Please promise me you'll try

When you find that once again you long

To take your heart back and be free…

If you ever find a moment…

Spare a thought for me.

_It was later that night, and Kiki was on stage, wearing a white gown, with jeweled flowers adorning her midnight black hair. The stage was set, and there were people in the audience admiring the young girl singing on the stage with her pleasant Japanese accent._

We never said our love was evergreen,

Or as unchanging as the sea

But if you can still remember

Stop and think of me…

Backstage, all of the stage hands and dancers and singers were watching her sing, even the young man with the polar bear stopped what they were doing to listen.

Think of all the things

We've shared and seen

Don't think about the way things

Might have been…

Feliciana and Mrs. Vargas were watching Kiki sing and were smiling, and Alfred Jones was in a nearby box, watching her and wore a shocked expression on his face.

Think of me, think of me waking

Silent and resigned

Imagine me, trying too hard

To put you from my mind

Ludwig and Gilbert were in another box nearby, smiling and enjoying the music, while Gilbert played with the small yellow bird in his hands.

Recall those days

Took back on all those times

Think of the things we'll never do

There will never be a day

When I won't think of you…

_Meanwhile, in the deep cavers under the theatre, a masked and cloaked figure with silvery hair stopped walking as he heard Kiki singing. A smile on his face, he looked up, with his vivid violet eyes shining as he listened to her sweet voice._

Up in his box, Alfred Jones wondered aloud, "Can it be? Can it be Kiki?" He stood up in his seat. "Bravo!" He cried and ran towards the back stage area singing to himself, while Mrs. Vargas silently watched him leave. "Long ago, it seems so long ago, how young and innocent we were...She may not remember me, but I remember her..."

Flowers fade

The fruits of summer fade

They have their seasons, so do we

But please promise me, that sometimes

You will think of me!

Everywhere, people burst into applause ad she finished singing. Kiki blushed and curtsied while people applauded and tossed roses onto the stage. Meanwhile outside a man ran over to a parked carriage, where Alice and Francis were hiding. The man whispered into her ear, and she fainted onto Francis, who caught her, smirking.


	4. Chapter 3 Angel of Music

Backstage people were celebrating, dancers drinking wine, stage hands getting drunk as usual, while Feliciana made her way through the partiers looking for Kiki. She snuck into a hidden corridor and walked towards the opera house's hidden room.

Inside, Kiki lit a few candles that adorned her shrine to her father, the late Wang Yao. She was still in her dress, the jeweled flowers still in her hair. She lifted her head as she heard a ghostly voice whispering in her ear. "_Brava, Brava, bravissimi…Kiki…Kiki..._"

Feliciana walked in and smiled at Kiki before walking over to her and sitting next to her. _"Where in the world have you been hiding, really, you were perfect." _Kiki smiled at her friend. _"I really wish I knew your secret, who is your great tutor?"_

"Feliciana-chan… when your grandmother brought me to live here, whenever I came down here alone to light a candle for my Otō-san… a voice from above and in my dreams… he was always there. You see, when my Otō-san lay dying, he told me I would be protected by an angel… an Angel of Music…" She smiled to her friend.

Feliciana looked at her warily. "Kiki, do you believe that the spirit of your father has been coaching you?" "Who else Feliciana-chan? Who?"

"_Father once spoke of an angel, I used to dream he'd appear… now as I sing I can sense him… and I know he's here."_ She stood up. _"Here in this room, he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding." _Feliciana stood up and took Kiki's hand. "_Somehow I know he's always with me, he's the unseen genius." "Kiki you must have been dreaming… stories like this can't come true… Kiki you're talking in riddles… and it's not like you…" _ Feliciana led Kiki out of the room, and down the corridor she came.

"_Angel of Music, guide and guardian… grant to me your glory." _

"Who is this angel? This…"

"_Angel of Music, hide no longer; secret and strange angel." _

Feliciana took Kiki's hands into her own.

"_He's with me, even now…" _

"Kiki… you're hands are cold…"

"_All around me…" _

"Your face, Kiki, is white…"

"_It frightens me…"_

"Don't be frightened."

Up above in the belfry, the young man in the rectangle glasses looked down as the two girls walked past. He sighed and took a swig of his maple syrup.

Kiki walked into a dressing room, with people calling her name, wanting to talk to her. Mrs. Vergas closed the door behind them, before turning to Kiki. "You did very well my dear…" She handed her a single rose, with a black ribbon tied in a bow on it. "He is pleased with you." Mrs. Vargas left the room, while Kiki looked at the rose, fingering the black ribbon.

Outside the room, Ludwig and Gilbert walked over to Alfred, and offered to introduce him to her. Mrs. Vargas left the room, looking at Alfred with a slightly disgusted look on her face. "If you two don't mind, I'd like to make this visit, unaccompanied." He took the bouquet of flowers from the brothers and walked into the dressing room. "Little Keeks… where does her mind wander?" He asked. She looked up from the makeup stand, still holding the rose with the black ribbon, and smiled. "Am I fonder of dolls, or monsters or shoes?" He teased. "Alfred-kun…" She started. "Or riddles, or frocks…" "Those picnics in the attic…" She smiled, remembering their fun as children. "Ours of chocolates…" "Otō-san playing his music…" She smiled softly. "As we read to each other, dark stories of the north." He kneeled beside her. "One of the best he said, is when I'm asleep in my bed, _and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head." _She sang softly and he joined in. _"The Angel of Music sings songs in my head…" _ He hugged her tightly and said in her ear softly, "You sang like an angel tonight…" She blushed and smiled as she hugged him back. "Otō-san said, 'When I'm in heaven, I'll send the Angel of Music … and Otō-san is dead Alfred-kun… and I have been visited by the Angel of Music." He nodded. "No doubt. And now, to dinner." He stood and walked to the door. "No Alfred-kun… the Angel of Music is very strict…" "Well, I won't keep you up late." He laughed. She tried to protest but he stopped her. "Two minutes, I'll get the carriage ready while you change." "Alfred-kun! Wait!" She stood, but he was already gone. Outside the room, a gloved hand reached out and turned and took the key, locking Kiki inside while Mrs. Vargas stood by watching.

_All over the theater, the lights were dimming and turning off; the candles were blown out my gentle gusts of air, and the managers left for evening down the street._

Kiki emerged from her folding partition, in her nighttime dress, and looked up suddenly when the candles in the room were blown out by a small breeze. The room turned dark, and she looked around, becoming scared. She quickly turned towards the door when she heard a ghostly voice singing in the room with her, in a rather heavy Russian accent.

"_Insolent boy!_

_This slave of fashion_

_Basking in your glory!_

_Ignorant fool!_

_This brave young suitor_

_Sharing in my triumph!"_

She slowly turned, looking around for the source of the voice, but saw no one there.

"_Angel, I hear you_

_Speak - I listen…_

_Stay by my side,_

_Guide me…_

_Angel, my soul was weak _

_Forgive me…_

_Enter at last_

_Master."_

She walked forward slowly, towards the mirror, almost by instinct as the voice continued singing to her.

"_Flattering child, you shall know me,_

_See why in shadow I hide._

"_Look at your face in the mirror -_

_I am there inside!"_

She looked into the mirror in front of her and gasped silently when she saw the faint figure come into focus. He was tall, with silvery hair, beautiful violet eyes that sparkled even in the dark room. He wore a mask the covered the upper half of his face, while a large scarf covered his lower face and neck.

"_Angel of Music,_

_Guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory._

_Angel of Music_

_Hide no longer._

_Come to me, strange Angel..."_

She walked forward even closer, staring into the figures eyes, almost hypnotized.

"_I am your Angel of Music..._

_Come to me: Angel of Music ..."_

Alfred has returned and wondered why he couldn't open the door when he heard some strange singing inside Kiki's dressing room. He started to worry and shook the door handle. "Who is that voice? Who's in there? Kiki! Kiki!"

"_I am your Angel of Music..."_

He held out a gloved hand to her and she reached out and took it, her hand trembling slightly.

_Come to me: Angel of Music ..."_


	5. Chapter 4 The Phantom of the Opera

He held her hand gently and led Kiki through the mirror into a secret corridor lit with candles, and she held onto his hand tightly as she followed him. He would look back at her often, chuckling at the look of her face. She just stared up at him, in wonder and awe.

"_In sleep he sang to me  
>In dreams he came<br>That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
>And do I dream again for now I find<br>The Phantom of the Opera is there  
>Inside my mind"<em>

He held candelabra, and led her down a curved staircase, holding her hand tightly to make sure she didn't trip and fall. She hand his hand tightly as he led her down.

"_Sing once again with me  
>Our strange duet<br>My power over you grows stronger yet  
>And though you turn from me to glance behind<br>The Phantom of the Opera is there  
>Inside your mind"<em>

She looked back for a second, then looked back at him as he led her down another corridor that angled downwards.

"_Those who have seen your face  
>Draw back in fear<br>I am the mask you wear"_

At the end of the corridor was a large black stallion, wearing a black leather saddle, with silver accents waiting for them. He lifted her up and placed her on the horses' saddle, and led the stallion by the reins down another downwards corridor.

"_It's me they hear..."_

At the end of that corridor, was a small black and silver boat on an underground lake. He lifted her off the horse and placed her in the boat and also stepped in, pushing it along with a long silver pole.

"_Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
>The Phantom of the Opera is there<br>Inside my/your mind"_

The boat went into a small channel, with carvings in the wall, and more candles to light the way. Kiki looked around, marveled at her surroundings.

"_He's there, the phantom of the opera"_

The boat continued along the small channel farther and farther.

"_In all your fantasies, you always knew  
>that man and mystery…"<em>

He looked down at her, and she looked back at him.

"…_were both in you…"_

The channel opened up to a larger opening, and the gate in front of them lifted up, revealing a secret room.

"_And in this labyrinth  
>where night is blind<br>the Phantom of the Opera  
>is therehere inside your/my mind…"_

The boat coasted into the room, inside the room was a lair that simply took Kiki's breathe away. Candles were everywhere, with tapestries, and dark red velvet curtains here and there.

"_Sing, my Angel of Music!"_

"_He's there,  
>the Phantom of the Opera…"<em>

"_Sing, Sing  
>Sing for me<br>Sing, my Angel of music  
>Sing for me!"<em>


	6. Chapter 5 The Music of the Night

The man stepped from the boat, his somber silhoette magnified by the innumerable candles placed amongst rolls of parchment and books with charcoal sketchings tacked upon the walls, and discarded his ebony cloak with a marvelous flourish, to which the velvet fabric gracefully lain upon the stonework floor. He looked down into Kikis' eyes, whom was taking in the Opera Ghosts' mysterious and aromatic living quarters, the waters' mist and candles' smoke adding a sense of facination.

_I have brought you, to this seat of sweet Musics' throne;_

_To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music... to music..._

Kikis' eyes followed his elegant stride up some steps to the center of the room, where a grand organ sat, surrounded by candlebras and rich wine hued tapestries hung.

_You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone._

He stood faced away from her, then placed his gloved hands upon the keys soundlessly.

_Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me to sing, for my music..._

He turned back to face her, his lavender eyes peering into her amber ones; sending a shiver down her spine as his compassionate voice echoed softly around the room.

_My music..._

A brief silence hushed the room as he slowly strode back over to the boat.

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation,_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination,_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses..._

The Opera Ghost outstreatched his hand twards Kiki, whom timidly accepted it. She noticed how firm his grasp was, and how he assisted her out of the boat delicately, as if trying not to manhandle her. Studying his face, Kiki percieved his faint astonished expression; as if he was surprised that she accepted him.

_Slowly, gently night unfurls it's splendor,_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender..._

Kiki gazed around her surroundings, feeling breathless; when a gloved finger carefully directed her eyes back to him.

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day,_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light,_

_And listen to the music of the night!_

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams,_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!_

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before..._

He held her petite hand in his, and calmly led her across the room, so that she could drink in her surroundings.

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you,_

_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you,_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind!_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight,_

_The darkness of the music of the night!_

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world,_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before,_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be!_

_Only then can you belong to me..._

The Opera Ghost turned Kiki so that she faced away from him, and held her in his arms from behind. A gloved hand carressed her waist and hips, while a second hand trailed down her leg to her hand.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication,_

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation..._

The gloved hand that was holding Kikis' brought it up to his face, holding the palm of her hand against the soft skin of his exposed cheek.

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in,_

_To the power of the music that I write..._

He continued holding her hand and continued leading her across the candle-lit room.

_The power of the music of the night!_

The Opera Ghost led her behind a crimson curtain fringed in gold tassle, and stood before a wax replica of herself. Shocked, Kiki fainted and collapsed into the Ghosts' open arms. He cradled her soft body into his robust one, and carried her over to a nearby canopied bed, surrounded by a few scattered candles. He gingerly laid her head on a few feather pillows, and tenderly tucked her in under a thick and warm bedcover.

_You alone can make my song take flight..._

He held her rosy cheek in his gloved hand, and lovingly gazed upon her as he silently backed away and closed the midnight colored curtains to let the maiden rest.

_Help me make the music of the night..._


End file.
